


It's Not Attack on Titan?

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anime, Ecchi, M/M, Masturbation, kpop, myungsoo is weird as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sungyeol is an innocent guy with a creepy anime fucker as a roommate (hint it's myungsoo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Attack on Titan?

**Author's Note:**

> this is only part one, if anyone likes it i'll post part two :^)

     Myungsoo shuffled through his assortment of DVDs that messily laid along the black shelf above his computer. He scrunched his nose while moving around the disk cases, trying to figure out which one he preferred for that night, taking in consideration that it was a wide array of options.

     Myungsoo’s fairly new roommate, Sungyeol, quickly flung the door open to enter the dark messy room filled with posters of several exposed anime girls along the walls. He kicked the dirty underwear covered in characters from No Game No Life aside to create a path for him to safely walk through. He then jumped onto the bed in front of him and latched tightly onto a long pillow, not noticing that there was a barely-clothed Super Sonico on it.

     “Yah, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol said adjusting his body around the lengthy pillow and propped himself up on his elbows, “what anime are you gonna watch?”

     “Hmm..” Myungsoo flipped through the DVDs in his lap as he delicately alternated tapping his index and middle finger on each case. Sungyeol anxiously peaked over Myungsoo’s shoulder with curiosity of what he was going to pick. “I'm thinkin’ Monster Musume.” Myungsoo nodded reassuringly as he threw the disk case onto the desk and stood to place the rest of the cases back in their place on the shelf.

     “What's that one about?” Sungyeol hesitantly spurted out hugging the pillow tightly. Myungsoo furrowed his brows while he continued organizing his array.

     “Why are you so interested all of a sudden?” Myungsoo smirked and turned his swivel chair to face Sungyeol sprawled on the bed, “have you been getting into this kind of stuff lately?”

     Sungyeol defensively retracted himself from the pillow, which he quickly realized was a large breasted anime girl without a top. “No… I- I uh.. don't know what you're talking about,” Sungyeol stuttered as he looked awkwardly around the room, and soon noticed on the disk case was a big-breasted, partially nude monster girl.

     Myungsoo chuckled to himself briefly as he turned back around in his swivel chair. “Well I'm glad you're not reacting to it like Sungjong,” Myungsoo huffed as he popped open the DVD case to Monster Musume.

     “Why,” Sungyeol’s expression grew curious, “how did Sungjong react?”

     “Well, as you know, Sungjong used to be my roommate,” Myungsoo started while sliding the disk into his computer, “and let's just say..”

     Myungsoo stopped and swiveled around towards Sungyeol once again. “It has happened many times where Sungjong had walked in on me, well you know,” Myungsoo awkwardly laughed while looking down, causing his dimple to show, “I was jerking off to my ecchi and he was.. very bothered by it, apparently??”

     Sungyeol’s face grew hot at both the thought of Myungsoo jerking off and the large breasted anime girl that lay upon the DVD case. He stared up at Myungsoo, surprised at what his new roommate had just told him what he does. _I thought he just watched anime, isn't that just like… Attack on Titan? Naruto?_ Sungyeol’s mind raced rapidly with these thoughts as he got lost in a panic.

     “So.. what happens in ecchi?” Sungyeol curiously added, clueless to what any of this was.

     “It can be a lot of things,” Myungsoo smirked once again while licking his lips, “a lot of very good things.”

     Sungyeol awkwardly watched Myungsoo's tongue and mind trace towards the anime he was looking forward to and felt a sudden odd feeling in his lower region.

     “If you want, you can watch this one with me.” Myungsoo snapped out of his anticipating thoughts and leaned on the back of the chair with his cheek resting on his hand. Sungyeol stood up quickly in a panic.

     “I, um think..” Sungyeol gulped frantically, “I'm uh- ok.” He stood there, oblivious as to why he was both standing and sweating profusely.

     “Fine,” Myungsoo let out a sigh, “suit yourself.” Myungsoo turned back towards his computer and leisurely unzipped his jeans, revealing his Kill La Kill themed underwear with an already noticeable tent forming beneath them. He adjusted himself in his swivel chair and pressed the spacebar to initiate Monster Musume as he slid his right hand into his underwear. 

     Sungyeol stood behind Myungsoo, mesmerized and frozen in place. Suddenly Myungsoo let out a whiny moan leaning his head back as he began to caress himself softly under his boxers, using gentle stroking movements along his length. Sungyeol snapped out of his shock and sprinted out of the room, knocking his lean shoulder on the door in the process.

     He slammed the door behind him and panted heavily as he leaned against the door, almost unable to support himself on his shaking legs. He slowly slid his back down the door as he heard Myungsoo groan louder and louder, eventually hearing high pitched anime girls squeal which followed with Myungsoo yelping in deep satisfaction. Sungyeol dropped his head down in despair, _what did I do to deserve this_ he thought while attempting to calm his breaths and mind.


End file.
